


The Morning After

by stephswims



Series: Drunk Oliver [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, No Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephswims/pseuds/stephswims
Summary: Part 2 of the Drunk Oliver Series





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the Drunk Oliver Series

Felicity woke up abruptly.  She had been in quite a deep sleep and was feeling groggy, but judging from the light coming in through the window, she hadn’t been asleep for more than an hour or so.  She looked down and smiled at Oliver wrapped around her, his head on her chest, arms around her waist, legs around hers.  But she was feeling many pressure points, and although their couch was comfortable, it was time to go to bed.

“Oliver,” she whispered as she shook his bicep.  His arms only tightened around her.

“Oliver, wake up,” she said louder, shaking him harder.  His arms tightened again, but this time his eyes fluttered open.

“Licity,” he mumbled softly into her chest, his scruff scraping against her skin giving her shivers.

“Oliver, please” she said pushing his bicep to loosen his grip, “let’s go to bed.”  He hummed in response and leaned onto her more.

“Love you,” he whispered against her skin.  She sighed closing her eyes trying to figure out how to get out of his grasp.  He could sleep on the couch for the rest of the night, but she sure as hell wasn’t.

“Oliver, please,” she said louder with a push to his biceps as she rocked her hips up to move his leg off her.  He immediately loosened his grip and lifted his face to hers. His eyes were glassy; he was clearly still drunk, but he looked concerned, and he was searching her face to see what was wrong.

“Oliver,” she whispered, hands moving to scratch his scruffy chin, “bed, please.”  Oliver’s face immediately broke into a grin, and he leaned further into her, turning so he was aligned with her, his lips brushing hers lightly.

“I’ll take you to bed, Licitiy.”  The way he slurred her name made her laugh.  He brushed her nose with his and let his hands dance down her sides until he reached her waist.  He squeezed lightly causing her to laugh louder.  Before she could catch her breath, his lips were on hers, and his hand moved to her hip, pulling her closer to him. He still tasted like gin, and his kiss was still sloppy.  But his hands were touching her like he was completely sober.  Fingers grazing up her sides to the sides of her breast all the way down to the top of her thigh.  She felt her body heat, and she rocked her hips to meet his.  His tongue slowed as he outlined her lips, rolling his hips in response to hers.

“Oliver,” Felicity whispered breathlessly as she pulled back, “take me to bed.”  He only hummed in response, his lips tracing a line from her lips down her neck, his scruff tickling her. 

“Oliver,” she exclaimed as her hips involuntarily buckled into his.  “That tickles,” she laughed.  Oliver pulled back with a smile locking his eyes onto hers and pressed his hips into her. 

“Licity,” he growled.  She wasn’t prepared for his next move.  He pulled away, and before she knew it, she was tossed over his shoulder, his hands wrapped around her thighs, heat radiating through her pajama bottoms.  She was staring at the middle of his back, and she wrapped her arms around his waist for support.  His thumbs were tracing patterns as he carried her to their bedroom, and she squirmed, but his grip steadied her.

“Oliver, that tickles,” she laughed again.  She heard him laugh and hold her tighter as he strode into their bedroom.  He dropped her gently on the bed and then fell on top of her, pinning her down with his hips.

“Licity,” he slurred as he brushed his nose with hers, “I love it when you laugh.”  His fingers found her waist and wiggled in the spots he knew would make her giggle.

“Oliver,” she screeched as her hands grabbed on to his shoulders and her hips involuntarily bucked again.  Her screech turned to a low moan as she felt how hard he was in just the right spot.  He stilled then.

“Baby,” he whispered softly against her lips, “I love you so much.”  He kissed her then, soft and gentle, his hands trailing over her sides gently.  His hands were searching for the bottom of her shirt, and when he found her skin, she gasped from the hotness of his touch.  His hands continued to leave a burning path up her sides as his lips traveled down, kissing the sensitive skin of her neck, her soft moans urging him to continue.

“Oliver, please,” she gasped as her hands tugged his shirt. 

“Licity,” he growled in her ear as his hands and mouth stopped exploring her body.  He knew what she wanted, and he quickly pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side.  She giggled again as he fell on top of her.  He was definitely still drunk, but he knew her so well that his lips and hands went to all the right places.  He drew a line with his tongue down her neck, making her shiver.  He sucked where her neck met her shoulder drawing a long moan from her.  His hands drug her shirt up leaving goosebumps in their wake.  With one hand he grabbed the thin material of her bra, and while still sucking on her neck, tried to take it off her.

“Oliver,” Felicity laughed.  She felt him smile against her skin.  His hands were completely tangled in her shirt and bra, exposing only one side of her.  She heard him growl, and she only laughed harder.

“Oliver, let me,” she offered dropping her hands to his.  She laughed again as he growled with frustration.  She quickly discarded her top, and Oliver was immediately all over her.  She signed contently as her arms fell back to his shoulders.  The skin on skin contact was what she needed.  Her breasts against his chest, his hands on her waist, she needed to feel him everywhere. Her hands trailed down his back to the end of his jeans, and she tugged lightly.

“Oliver, please,” she moaned into his hair as he continued kissing her neck.  He pulled away from her slightly and tried to shimmy out of his jeans but ended up falling on Felicity again.  He stayed there for a moment, head in her chest, full weight on her.  Her body was shaking under him from laughter.  He mumbled curses into her skin as his hands wandered to her pajama bottoms and tried to take them off while still laying completely on top of her.

“Oliver,” she laughed as she pushed on his shoulder and used her legs as leverage, “let me be on top.”  She successfully rolled them over and smiled as she leaned down to kiss him.  His arms wrapped around her tightly bringing her flush with his body.

“No, no,” he mumbled into her hair, “I have to make love to you.”  His arms wrapped tighter around her waist as his nose nuzzled her neck.  She knew him well enough to know what he meant.  He wanted to take care of her, let her lay back and relax, and enjoy the orgasm she was bound to receive.  She kissed him chastely before pulling away from him, leveraging herself up from his shoulders.

“You can make love to me but let me take our clothes off first ok?” she compromised.  He pouted, and she laughed softly.  His arms finally relaxed, and she moved down his body.  She licked her lips as she unbuttoned his jeans and stole a glance at his face.  He was watching her intently.  He watched her slide his jeans and boxers off his hips and down his legs.  He smiled when she laughed because he was absolutely no help whatsoever.  She licked her lips again as she stared at the beautiful man before her laying absolutely naked.  She took in every inch of him with her eyes, heat pooling low in her belly, but she didn’t move.

“Felicity,” Oliver laughed this time, “you have to take off your clothes now.”  She laughed with him as she knelt next to him and slipped her bottoms down to her knees.  She was about to maneuver out of them completely when Oliver tackled her onto her back, her bottoms still around her knees.  She squealed and laughed as Oliver landed on top of her, his length pressing into her thigh.  He brushed her nose with his before kissing her.  She opened her mouth, letting his tongue explore hers.  It was slow and sweet.  Her hands wound their way through his hair as she held his head to hers. 

He broke away to breathe and buried his face in the crook of her neck as he rubbed himself against her.  She shifted her hips slightly, so he would hit her clit, and she felt her wetness grow. 

“Oliver,” she begged weakly.  He knew her tone of voice, and he positioned himself at her entrance and slid in slowly.  She release a low moan feeling him finally inside her and opened her eyes slowly.  He smiled at her as he stilled his hips and let his hand graze down her leg removing it from her bottoms and back up to her hip.  Her breathing hitched, and it never ceased to amaze her how good he felt.  His hot skin.  Strong muscles.  She couldn’t get enough of him.  His hand traveled back down her leg bending her knee until he reached her foot, avoiding her ticklish spot this time, and gave her a gentle squeeze before placing it on the back of his thigh.  He shifted deeper inside her with the change in angle, earning a gasp from her, and his smile widened.  He loved that he had this effect on his wife.

One of her hands moved to his shoulder as he bent down to kiss her again, staying still inside her.  The scruff on his chin grazed down her neck and onto her chest causing her hips to buck slightly against his.  She could feel his smirk on her skin before he pulled out slowly.  As he pushed back in, his lips trailed over her breasts, teasing her nipples, making them even harder. Her breath hitched in her throat as he groaned once he was fully inside her again.

“Felicity, I love you,” he spoke into her skin as he pulled out and pushed back in still moving slowly.  Her only response was a moan as her back arched off the bed, thrusting her breast back into his mouth which he took willingly.  Without removing his mouth from her breast, he raised both of her arms above her head, slowly pulling out and thrusting back in, tilting his hips to put pressure on her clit.  She moaned his name as he continued the slow place, keeping her hands above her head in his.  He let his other hand wander down her body, grazing the inside of her arm to her breast and finally to her waist where he pulled her slightly into him, causing her to cry out in pleasure at the increased depth.

“Oh, Oliver, don’t stop,” she pleaded as she squeezed his hand that held hers.  He increased his pace slightly, but still kept a slow rhythm.  He could feel her foot press into his thigh, her hands squeezing his, her back arching off the bed, and he knew she was close.  Just hearing her low moans made him want to cum, but he was determined to let her finish first.  He kept his pace consistent, teasing her nipples, touching her everywhere, keeping his body pressed close to hers.

She loved the friction of his body on hers.  She felt the familiar tingle low in her belly and her legs started to shake as it grew.  He lifted his head to watch her explode, watched her mouth try to form coherent words but failing.  He left his arm on her thigh pulling her tighter to him with every thrust.  Her moaning was getting louder.  He controlled his pace, but he couldn’t control his building orgasm.  He tilted his hips with every thrust, rubbing her clit, and as she came with his name on her lips, he dropped his head into the crook of her neck and finally felt his own orgasm. 

He slipped out of her as he rolled them both over, finally letting go of her hands.

“Licity,” he mumurmed into her ear, his hand still grazing her body giving her chills, “love you.”

She sighed contentedly in his arms, “Love you, too, babe,” before cuddling closer to him to succumb to sleep.

 

 

 

 


End file.
